


"L’esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l’amitié le console." WS

by TorriGilly



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorriGilly/pseuds/TorriGilly
Summary: Trop court pour en faire un ?! Non, trop facile ! Il s'agit d'une petite scénette rajoutée entre la mort de Moretti et son enterrement."L’esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l’amitié le console." William Shakespeare





	"L’esprit oublie toutes les souffrances quand le chagrin a des compagnons et que l’amitié le console." WS

**Author's Note:**

> 18/04/2017
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, on est d'accord hein, et je ne touche rien non plus pour avoir écrit ceci.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Je pense que c'est allé trop vite entre la mort de Moretti et son enterrement. A part Caïn qui prend des médicaments, on ne voit personne faire réellement son deuil et j'ai trouvé ça dommage. Du coup hier soir, j'ai imaginé cette minuscule scène entre Fred et Lucie.  
> Je sais, c'est ENCORE court et ENCORE sur le duo. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! Mwahaa =P
> 
> [et pardon s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/conjugaison]
> 
> BONNE LECTURE

Il ne lui avait fallut qu’un regard avec le capitaine Caïn pour comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais Lucie refusait d’y croire.  
Moretti, son mentor, était mort exécuté.

Elle restait assise là, inerte, à attendre que le temps passe, que le temps lui ramène son ami. Elle roula des yeux ; elle pouvait attendre longtemps, pensa-t-elle. Lucie essuya rageusement une larme du dos de sa main. Elle, qui ne confiait jamais ses sentiments, avait besoin de parler. De lui parler. Elle se leva et marcha mécaniquement jusqu’au bureau de son supérieur, Caïn, avant de voir qu'il s’était réfugié dans celui de Moretti. Rectification. L’ex-bureau de Moretti. Lucie se gifla mentalement, quelle idiote !

Après avoir rejoint Caïn, Lucie s’assit sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester seul, souffla-telle à son supérieur.

Caïn répondit d’un mouvement d’épaule.

\- Vous savez, continua Lucie la voix chevrotante, j’arrive pas à y croire.

Elle désigna de la main le fauteuil de Moretti.

\- Il aurait dû être là avec nous. Avec moi, murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Il était… 

Elle se reprit en inspirant un grand coup.

\- Il était comme mon père, il m’a aidé à m’en sortir. C’est grâce à lui si je suis là. Avec vous, finit-elle par souffler en regardant Caïn.

Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Caïn regardait dans le vide, inlassablement, les mains sur ses genoux. Il n’arrivait pas à extérioriser sa peine, sa rage, sa haine. Lorsqu’il entendit Lucie pleurer plus fort, il tourna enfin son visage vers elle. Elle avait recroquevillé ses genoux sous son menton et encerclait ses jambes de ses bras. Fred fut encore plus dévasté de la voir dans cet état, ça lui brisait le cœur. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu’il allait retrouver le salopard qui avait fait ça et qu’il l’étriperait de ses propres mains. Mais non, le salopard en question était mort des mains de Tina.

Fred ferma les yeux quelques instants puis posa sa main sur un des genoux de Lucie. Ce geste anodin, et pourtant plein de tendresse, rassura Lucie. Elle leva les yeux vers Fred qui tentait de lui faire un sourire.  
Et pour la première fois de la soirée, Caïn ouvrit la bouche et dans un murmure, en prenant la main de Lucie, il glissa :

\- Allez venez.

Lucie, d’abord surprise, se leva et alla s’asseoir sur les genoux de Fred, puis se lova dans ses bras et serra aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait.

\- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle à l’oreille.

Et sans un bruit, se détendant dans les bras de son amie, Fred se mis enfin à pleurer la mort de Moretti.

.  
...  
...  
...  
.

FIN


End file.
